The Pain Management Collaboratory Coordinating Center (PMC3) will (1) provide national leadership and technical expertise in all aspects of research supporting the design and execution of high impact Demonstration Projects that conduct cost-effective, large-scale, pragmatic clinical trials on non- pharmacological approaches for pain management and other comorbid conditions in veteran or military health care systems, and (2) make data, tools, best practices, and resources from these and other projects available to facilitate research partnerships in VA and DoD health systems. The PMC3 will leverage the expertise of the Pain Research, Informatics, Multimorbidities and Education (PRIME) Center of Innovation based at the VA Connecticut Healthcare System (VACHS) and its partners at VACHS and Yale, including the VA Cooperative Studies Program Coordinating Center/Clinical Epidemiology Research Center and the Yale Center for Analytical Sciences and Yale Center for Medical Informatics, enhanced by a strong partnership with colleagues at the Uniformed Services University for the Health Sciences Center for Rehabilitation Sciences Research and a novel Military Treatment Facility Engagement Committee comprised of collaborating DoD and university affiliated investigators, clinicians and educators devoted to facilitating successful pragmatic trials in DoD settings. We will use our expertise in pain management, electronic health records (EHR), data systems and the design and coordination of multi-site pragmatic trials to accomplish these objectives in collaboration with our VA, DoD and Yale partners. To achieve these objectives, three specific sims will be addressed: Aim 1: To develop, adapt and adopt technical policy guidelines and best practices for the effective design and conduct of pragmatic trials; Aim 2: To work collaboratively with and provide operational, technical, design and other support to Demonstration Project teams to develop, initiate and implement a research protocol; and Aim 3:To widely disseminate NIH-DoD-VA Pain Management Collaboratory endorsed policies and best practices and lessons learned within military and veteran health care systems. Achievement of these objectives and Specific Aims promise to significantly accelerate the integration of evidence-based non-pharmacological approaches for the management of pain into routine clinical care in military and veteran health care systems consistent with key recommendations from the National Pain Strategy.